Bound to You
by Forever Fearless
Summary: Alucard couldn't help that he was born a monster, and he also couldn't help that he'd been captured while in a weaker state of mind. However, what he could do was break free from the Helsing family for once and for all. All he needed was Seras Victoria.


February 16, 2009

Bound to You

The battle was over, finally. After three years of continuous freak assassinations and missions, it was all over. The smoke cleared on that auspicious night and slowly revealed the crumbled building of the Hellsing Organization, the dust and rubble shimmered against the setting moon.

A woman's cough could be heard in the distance, and a car pulled into what was left of the driveway. Stepping out, Sir Integra took in her surroundings. The Hellsing estate was a mere pile of stone now, and it appeared that only the basement remained unscathed.

"It's going to take a while to rebuild," she muttered, pulling a cigar and lighter from her pocket.

Walter appeared out of nowhere and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Should I phone a construction agency?" He asked optimistically.

Integra quirked an eyebrow, releasing the toxins from her mouth to respond.

"Are you injured, Walter?"

A playful smiled played across his features as he replied, "No, Sir Integra."

"Then yes, please call an agency," she smiled back.

Walter bowed politely and left the area immediately.

Integra scanned the area with her icy blue eyes before shouting angrily, "Alucard!"

With ease the No-Life King rose from the remnants, pulling himself back together, and glided towards his master.

"It looks as though we've won this battle, Sir Integra," he grinned.

"Of course!" Integra scoffed, adding, "Where is Seras Victoria?"

Alucard stiffened and noticed that, in fact, his little fledgling was nowhere to be seen. He abandoned Integra's side and calmly searched the ruins. She wasn't there.

He saw the fight between her and the male vampire. She was winning at his every glance until part of the building crashed to the ground and distorted his vision. Was it possible that she had been caught in the impact? No, she was stronger than that.

Integra laid a tender hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone isn't she?" She said solemnly.

Alucard wasn't sure. Seras' mental barriers were unreachable. What was wrong?

"I know she's alive, but she's not here. She's avoiding my mental messages," he answered.

"Maybe she's decided that this is the time to leave. It makes sense really. There aren't many freaks left," Integra offered some explanation.

Alucard glared at her. "My Master, why would you think such a thing?"

Integra returned his glare with a cold look of her own.

"Isn't it obvious?" She sneered, thinking back to something Seras had said before she went into battle.

"Sir Integra, I'm not prepared for this type of battle, but I shall do my best to make you and my master proud," Seras spoke, gun slung over her shoulder.

"_But you're really doing this for him, aren't you?"_

_Seras smiled guiltily. "Yes, I know of no other way to please him," she admitted._

_Integra smiled sadly, her compassionate side showing. "You really are dedicated and loyal to him, even when you know you don't have to be. I admire that in you, Seras."_

"_Thank you, Sir. With your permission," Seras paused, frowning slightly._

"_Yes?"_

"_With your permission, Sir Integra, I'd like to leave if I make it through this battle. I'm sure you can understand why, yes?" _

Integra nodded vaguely and Seras smiled at her gratefully, whispering a simple, "Thank you," before fleeing towards the battlefield that was the Hellsing backyard.

Integra watched as her accomplice went straight into combat, and realized that after this battle, Seras would have nothing left to show her worth to Alucard. Not even her feelings would suffice.

"That girl was thrown into a battle she wasn't prepared for," Integra declared, scowling at Alucard.

"What are you talking about? Seras was capable of pulling this off weeks ago," he retorted.

"You don't get it do you?" Integra said sternly, continuing. "Seras begged for your attention, for training, for care…" she trailed off.

Alucard growled angrily, scanning the area once more.

"Are you saying my little pupil has fled?"

"Yes, yes I am. She's run away, Alucard. You pushed her away. She was the best thing that I've let happen to you and you took her for granted!"

"Ridiculous!" He shouted, turning on her.

"Enough," she scorned. "She's gone, end of story. Do as you please today. I'm staying at a near by hotel until the reconstruction is complete. Report anything suspicious, we're vulnerable now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Master," he seethed.

"And Alucard, Seras left for you. Don't you dare try to blame this on her," Integra remarked, walking away from the shadowy figure.

"Sir Integra," he whispered and she stopped momentarily.

"What is it?"

"Seras, told you she was leaving, didn't she?"

A smile played across her face at Alucard's slight dismay. "Yes, and I agree with her decision. She'd waste her undead life waiting for you," she finished, a grin playing across her features. 'If he even knew what I was planning,' she thought.

Alucard stared at the ground covered in blood and the remains of various soldiers. He scouted the rooms that remained untouched in the basement and found his coffin still in tact. Across from his room was the room that belonged to Seras. He clenched his fists and furiously removed the lid from his coffin before settling inside. It infuriated him that his servant turned her back on him during their victory. They were supposed to relish in it, but her impudence and behavior proved otherwise, and obviously she had other plans. He'd punish her once he found her, he'd make certain of that.

Seras fought bravely and refused to let her masters frequent gazes render her inadequate as she battled her foe.

She was obviously winning the fight, but she needed to pretend that her opponent stood a chance as she tried to concentrate on her plan to escape without being noticed. Opportunity knocked when half of the Hellsing building crashed down around her, and she quickly removed the heart of the vampire with her bare hands before shooting him in the forehead.

She coughed momentarily after a cloud of dust entered her lungs.

With no enemies left to face, she glanced in the direction of her master before she retreated to the woodland behind the battlefield. She wasn't quite sure where she would flee to, but away from the condescending figure that always made her feel useless, in most cases, seemed like a good place to start.

She never bothered to tell him she was leaving. 'What point would it have?' She thought. A good distance away from what was left of the compound she could feel Alucard trying to penetrate her mental barriers, but she refused to allow his dark mind inside.

"Not this time," she said aloud, picking up her pace.

The more distance between them, the more difficult it would be to find her. She caught a cab to the town she grew up in, Cheddar, and stepped into her old apartment. It wasn't in the best condition, but then again, it had looked like it hadn't been used since she was last there.

Her bed was covered in dust and the air was colder than normal. Silently she wondered if the linen closet was clean and she walked down a short hall to investigate. Luck was on her side and she snatched a blanket from its shelving.

Returning to the bedside, she tore the top sheet from the mattress and disposed of it on the ground before placing the new one on and lying down. She stared up at the ceiling, it was comforting in a way, but the more she stared, the more her mind wondered.

'I'm not really free from him,' she thought. 'I've yet to drink his blood. This is all rather pointless I suppose, but bloody hell if I can stand to see him disappointed in me because I have nothing left to offer. I can't fight to impress him now, there are no enemies left. He hasn't even noticed my new abilities.' Seras sighed heavily.

"Is that even the real reason you left, Seras?" She asked herself. 'You know why you left and you know that 'proving yourself' is a joke. You left because you love him, and know that he could never accept that. Sir Integra knows…' she trailed off, sleep enveloping her.

Seras awoke to a dull growl that erupted from her stomach.

'Bloody hell,' she thought. 'I've forgotten about the whole feeding thing.'

She sat up and threw the covers to the side. It had barely been a full day since she'd fled.

"I suppose I'll go as long as I can," she decided. She stood and headed for the bathroom.

The shower was rather grimy when she reached the lavatory, but she quickly scrubbed it down with a bottle of cleaner before stripping and stepping inside.

Warm water trailed down her body and soaked her hair.

'I wonder how he's doing.' Her thoughts drifted. 'He's sure to be angry…but he should understand, right?'

She sighed again and hurried to finish. The moon was high in the sky when she stepped from the apartment. Her stomach twisted painfully due to the lack of her body's nourishment.

"I could swing by, even if I run into him, I have Sir Integra's permission to be gone," she declared, setting out for the Helsing compound.

A few hundred men were shuffling about on a newly paved driveway, moving the remains and rebuilding the stone structure.

'Integra must be working them overtime,' she laughed.

"Miss Victoria, what are you doing here?"

Seras jumped in surprise and whipped around to face her companion.

"Jesus Christ, Walter! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed. "Bloody hell."

"I'm sorry, Seras," he apologized and smiled ever so slightly.

Huffing, she continued, "Anyways, I've come to see how things are going, and they seem to be well."

"Yes, Sir Integra has five hundred men working to rebuild, as you can see. She expects it to be finished in a few days."

Seras nodded.

"Have you come to see Alucard as well?" Walter asked curiously, he too also knowing the true circumstances in which she left.

"No. I know he's angry, and I don't think that speaking to him now is wise."

"You're more than welcome to return, Seras," Integra's voice came from behind them.

"Sir Integra," she said softly, but began looking around frantically.

"He's out looking for you. I've already tried to explain your reasoning, the ones you gave me, but he refuses to listen," Integra smiled.

"I think I'll be able to avoid him for a while, maybe even a few days," Seras grinned, now a little calmer.

"You could come back. That offer still stands, and always will," the usually icy queen offered.

Seras' grin broke into a full-fledged smile.

"I think it's time this fledgling left the nest for a while. And besides, like I've said before, it's better for the both of us. I'll visit again, I promise, and I'll keep the offer in mind."

Looking the new structure over, Seras asked suddenly, "Our rooms were still in tact?"

Integra nodded, Walter completely left out of the conversation. This was women's talk now, he knew better than to interfere.

Smiling again, Seras removed a necklace from around her neck and handed it to Integra. A tingling feeling surging through her body as the two came into contact. Seras ignored the feeling and set the object in the hands of her Master's Master. Integra laughed on the inside as she watched Seras brush the feeling off.

"Sir Integra, would you please give this to My Master?"

Integra examined the delicate piece of jewelry, quirking an eyebrow.

"Whatever for?"

Seras frowned a little.

"I'm not really sure, but I feel like it should be given to him. Goodbye, Sir Integra, Walter," she bowed, turned, and walked away.

"For now, Seras, only for now," Integra whispered.

"Walter," she glanced at him.

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Why do you think Seras has decided to leave?" She asked genuinely, lighting a cigar.

"I believe it's for the same reasons you think, because she's afraid of the way she feels about Alucard. It distracts her and she knows that her being distracted upsets him. She's running away to satisfy him."

"Thank you, Walter," she said, walking towards the awaiting car. Everything was falling into place now.

"Sir Integra," Walter called.

Integra stopped, but didn't turn to face him.

"You placed it upon her, didn't you?"

"Yes, Walter, I did." Silence fell between the two and Integra continued on her way.

"I'm starting to think that you and the Police Girl are plotting against me, Sir Integra," Alucard announced, stepping into the hotel room.

"Maybe we are," she replied coldly, handing him the necklace.

"When did she? How did she without me knowing?" He growled, now noticing Seras' familiar scent lingering around Integra's own.

"She stopped by while you were out gallivanting. She wants you to have it."

Alucard stared at the trinket for a moment in bewilderment. It was a cross that was formed of rose stems with a gold tint and a reddish color for the rose itself.

He clenched it tightly and it dissolved into his hand.

"Alucard!" Integra shouted.

"If she couldn't give it to me herself, then it won't mean anything," he declared, jutting out his chin.

"She doesn't mean anything to you anyways, so why make excuses?" She retorted. Alucard raised an eyebrow at this and slowly let a grin slide onto his face. "You're all so oblivious to my intentions," he cackled, phasing through the floor.

Integra watched the sadist sink into the floor, but didn't ponder on the matter. Everything was just a misunderstanding between her two vampires, she knew that, and she knew that Alucard would settle things, one way or another, especially when she would step in.

Once inside the cell he called his room in the newly built Hellsing building, he released the metallic item from his skin. It wasn't a religious symbol, he knew that, but he didn't understand the meaning behind the gift. It didn't matter, he'd use it to find her and resolve the problem.

A moment longer he stared at it until finally clasping it around his neck, hiding it behind his collar.

"I'm coming for you, Police Girl. As soon as this damned sun goes down," he laughed manically, slipping into his coffin. "I will find you."

When Seras woke, the pain she felt was almost unbearable. She needed a coffin, or better yet, blood. It wouldn't be long before she desperately needed one of them to sustain her unlife.

Darkness graced the sky, but the dark blanket would soon be replaced in a matter of hours. She flinched again as she headed out the door.

"I've got to speak to Sir Integra again," she said aloud, making her way down a walkway.

"You should be speaking to me, Police Girl," the devils voice called from an alleyway.

Seras jumped from the sidewalk, nearly being run over by a truck, sliding two steps forward to evade it. Alucard was in front of her in an instant, grasping her wrist to keep her steady.

"Master!" She shouted, removing her arm from him instantly due to a shock of pain running through her body.

Alucard laughed evilly, oblivious to her discomfort. "Your skills have improved, I can see."

She looked at his current demeanor. He was still angry; she could see it in his eyes.

"Took you long enough to notice," she muttered, looking away from him and continuing on her way.

"Why, you disobedient girl!" He growled, lunging at her.

She stopped in her tracks without turning to face him. He stopped directly behind her and towered over her shaking body. Alucard silently laughed at the thought of her fearing him, but was cut short when she began to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" She shouted, clenching her fists. She felt funny and she wasn't sure why.

"Why am I doing what?" He scoffed.

"This!" She turned around and glared up at him as her body continued to shake. "This is what you want. There are no more battles to be fought. No more ways to prove my worth and no more reasons to stay! I'm leaving, Master!" She exclaimed, her face twisting as if about to cry.

"Police Girl," he whispered, starring down at her, her eyes full of anger and unshed, bloody tears. "Prepare for you last fight."

Shock was evident on her face as she took a few steps back.

"I'm not fighting you, Master," she announced.

"You will," he commanded, raising his hand.

"I'd rather die," she returned, taking a defensive stance nonetheless.

"You will fight!" He yelled again.

"Fine," she gritted her teeth. "Release, 1, 2, 3."

"Very good, Police Girl," he grinned, releasing his power as well.

Alucard moved forward first, his black aura coaxing the surrounding area, engulfing both of them. He melted into the depths and his famous eyes appeared around Seras. Concentrating, she phased into her own abyss.

"What will you do, Police Girl?" He laughed, forming a sword like object with his body, searching for her.

"The only thing left to do," she whispered from behind him. As soon as he turned around she grasped his weapon and plunged it into her body.

Alucard stared on in horror as his hand reformed, embedded into Seras' chest. He quickly pulled out of her, her quaking body falling forwards, into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Master, but this is goodbye," she wheezed, her eyes closing.

"No, Police Girl. Stop this nonsense," he demanded, slicing one of his arms. "Drink it," he ordered.

Seras was leaning against one side of his body with one of his arms wrapped around her hips partially. He received no answer and quickly picked her up, and phased his way to the Helsing Manor.

Once inside, he ascended the stairs to Integra's office.

"Integra, a doctor, now," he commanded.

"Since when do I─" She started, looking up. "Oh no, what's happened?" She asked, calling the doctor with her phone. After she slammed the device back onto the receiver she moved around her desk at lightening speed.

"Follow me," was all she said.

She led him down a corridor and down a few flights of stairs to the basement. A few rooms away from Seras and Alucard's bedrooms, Alucard noticed, was a new medical lab.

"On the table," the doctor directed.

"What happened?" Integra asked again.

"Blood. She needs blood. Take mine, it'll revive her faster," Alucard announced, ignoring Integra. A large needle was inserted into Alucard's arm while the other was stuck into Seras'. He forced blood into her body as quickly as he could manage before he himself was becoming weary.

"Alucard," came his Master's voice.

"We fought each other and it got out of control. She just doesn't understand," he stopped, looking at the doctor.

"I'm going to take her to my room. My coffin should help her recover," he announced, picking her up again.

Integra stared after him in a bewildered jealousy. She had never witnessed such…emotions from her vampire.

Seras' body was unbelievably stiff as she lay in his arms, and her shudders were only making him more concerned. He set her inside the oversized death box before taking his normal seat in the corner, feet crossed and body relaxed. In his hands was a wine glass filled with blood to keep his mind calm.

He stared at his black box that now held his little draculina. She had just tried to end her unlife. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Reading her mind would have been simple had her mental barriers not been so well developed. It hadn't occurred to him until now, but she had learned so much without him. 'How had she done it?' He wondered. In fact he wondered how she learned a lot of things, because not only were her mental barriers stronger, but she had learned to unlock her inner strength as well.

Seras rolled over in the coffin and she stared blankly at the side. 'I tried to kill myself?' She inquired.

Alucard appeared above her seconds later.

"Police Girl?" He called, peering down at her.

She caught his gaze and sat up slowly, flinching slightly, but not breaking eye contact.

"Master," she said weakly, turning away. A gentle, gloved hand firmly redirected her attention back to him.

"Why did you do that, Police Girl?"

Seras bit back a painful sob as a bloody tear cascaded down her cheek. She was incapable of producing words due to involuntary shudders racking her body.

"Police Girl, what's wrong?" Alucard asked in alarm, Seras' body falling forward limply in his arms.

"Seras!" He shouted. He shook her roughly in an attempt to wake her. After his attempts failed he placed her on her back lightly inside the coffin once more. Delicately he brushed her blonde locks away from her face before rushing upstairs. His body burst through the floor of Integra's office, his control waning.

"Something else is wrong with the Police Girl," he said constrictively.

"What is it now, Alucard?"

"I don't know!" He shouted irrationally.

"Calm down," Integra casually stated, lighting a cigar.

"She keeps on shuddering and passing out. It's not normal," he thought aloud.

"Right. I think you should tend to more important things. I'm sending you on a mission. A grou─" She was cut off.

"I'm not going anywhere until the Police Girl is back to normal," he retorted, starting to disappear through the floor.

"You didn't care about her before. Why do you care about her now?" Integra asked forcefully.

Alucard stopped in mid floor. "She's never needed me up until now," he finished, vanishing completely. He was lying to himself.

Three nights passed before Seras awoke again. She lay awake but still dazed inside Alucard's coffin. Her shuddering had minimized, although it was still there. She lifted herself out of the coffin, yawning all the while. Looking around she caught no sight of her Master, so she made her way to her own room.

On her way she had run into Walter.

"Miss Victoria, are you feeling well again?" He asked.

"Honestly Walter, I feel like I had the bloody shit beat out of me. If it's not too much trouble, would you please bring me a blood pack?"

Walter nodded and continued on his way, as did she.

Her room was no different from when the last battle started or ended. It seemed as though the basement areas remained unscathed during the chaos. She let herself fall back on the bed when all of a sudden another shiver ran up her body.

"You're awake, Police Girl," Alucard called from the doorway.

"Master," she answered.

Alucard made his way across the room and was nearly a foot away when he watched Seras' body once again crumpled onto the bed.

"Master, it hurts," she gasped harshly. "Please, stop."

"Police Girl," he reached for her.

She recoiled from him as best she could by pinning herself in the corner of her coffin bed. "Please, Master, stop," she begged.

Alucard hesitated before taking a few steps back. He paid close attention to her body's reactions, which appeared to be less painful the further he was from her.

Seras breathed raggedly, staring at her Master now.

"Why, Master?" She asked fearfully.

"Police Girl," he took a step forward only to step back immediately as she flinched once again. She had bloody tears in her eyes now. "Listen to me. Something is wrong with you."

"You're hurting me is what's wrong with me!" She declared.

Alucard glared at her. "It's not me. I wouldn't harm my child so cruelly."

"But Master, every time you come near me my body starts to…to," she trailed off. Seras began to feel a burning sensation on her side, near her hipbone, and quickly removed the clothing that was covering the area.

"Master, what is this?" She hissed.

"Open your mind to me Seras. If I get much closer I might hurt you again," he commanded.

She obliged easily enough, and through her mind he saw the symbol scorched into her skin.

"Integra," he growled and left the room immediately.

"Police Girl, I'll be back," he told her mentally.

"Master, do you know what's wrong with me?"

"No, but I have a feeling Sir Integra does. Get some sleep; I'm sensing Walter on his way to you with blood."

"I'm sorry about leaving, Master. I─"

"We'll talk about it when I find out what's wrong with you, drink the blood and get some rest," he interrupted.

"Thank you, Master."

With a grim expression that looked permanently plastered on his face, Alucard phased into Sir Integra's bedroom.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Well, it certainly didn't take you long to notice," Integra laughed.

"Master," Alucard seethed.

"I've come to the conclusion that Seras is a distraction to you and herself. Evidently you care about her more than you've let on these past few years, and I just can't let that continue. Every time you get within a three feet radius of Miss Victoria she will experience internal pain like no other," explained the Hellsing heir.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Come now, Alucard. Isn't it obvious?" Integra raised a brow. "You belong to me and no one else."

"How long will she be like that?" He asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not doing it to punish Seras. I'm doing it to punish you."

"How long will she be like that?" He repeated.

"The spell will be removed when she willingly drinks your blood or when I die. Unless you find another way of course, but I doubt that will happen."

Alucard grinned, "Making the Police Girl drink shouldn't be too much of a challenge if her unlife is on the line."

"On the contrary," Integra smiled wickedly. "If she drinks then she will no longer be your fledgling, she'll be another vampire and I will have to order you to kill her. And even if you find a way to release the curse, I will still order you to kill her. You can't refuse an order and I can't risk you breaking free from your binding spell."

"Very well, Master," Alucard spoke lowly, slipping away into the floor.

Walter leaned against the doorframe of Seras' room as she slowly drank her blood pack. Walter knew of Integra's plans and it bothered him that she was forcing Seras into so much pain only to punish Alucard. In the back of his mind he felt sorry for the little draculina, but Integra's ways were set in stone.

"Walter, is something wrong?" Seras asked, throwing her now empty pack into a nearby trashcan.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Victoria. I was just thinking, that's all," he gave her a half smile. Seras smiled back before frowning deeply.

"Master thinks something is wrong with me. He's been acting weird lately. I hope he's all right," she said in a low voice.

'Something is wrong with Integra,' Walter thought, but said, "I'm sure Alucard is fine, my dear. He's only worried about you."

"He's still angry with me about the whole leaving without his permission thing though, isn't he?" She sighed.

Walter smiled. "I'm not sure about that, but until he finds out how to fix what's wrong with you, I'm sure that's the least of his worries."

"Thank you, Walter."

"Sleep well, Miss Victoria." With that, Walter left her room to go to Alucard's.

After Walter departed, Seras removed the articles of clothing that covered the pentagram symbol on her side. It was a mark just like Alucard's. 'But what is one doing on my body?' She wondered. 'Sir Integra must have put it there at some point, but why?'

Seras' head swam in discomfort as all possible reasons passed through her mind before she passed out. She didn't understand.

"Sir Integra has informed you of your new punishment I presume?" Walter asked from Alucard's doorway.

"She wants me to stay away from the Police Girl or kill her. Neither of which I can do. If I stay away, she'll think I don't care about her, and I will certainly not kill my fledgling that has done nothing wrong."

"Miss Victoria still fears that you're angry with her about leaving you, she may assume that what Sir Integra has forced onto her is you harming her. Perhaps it may be within your best interest to clear that up, if at all possible."

"I see your point."

"If you don't mind me suggesting, but perhaps maybe doing a little research in the library about Miss Victoria's case will prove to be beneficial to the both of you," Walter smiled.

"Thank you, Walter."

Walter nodded and disappeared down the remainder of the hallway.

Alucard growled at the situation as he threw himself into his coffin. He would have to explain everything to Seras when he'd wake, but he'd also have to control himself too.

Daylight died and Seras awoke fully rejuvenated. Something was amiss though.

'Maybe Master…' her thoughts drifted and she rushed to his room.

"Master!" She burst through his door before she felt the pain.

"Police Girl, move further away from me," he ordered from his normal position at his table.

"What's going on Master?" She asked in confusion. "I thought this was a dream. Is this my punishment for leaving?"

"Police Girl, listen to me. I'm not able to come into contact with you, as you can see. This is Sir Integra's doing. I'm the one being punished."

"But why is she doing this? Why would she use me to punish you?"

Alucard's eyes took in her appearance. She was completely disheveled. Her hair was tasseled; it's length twice what it had been when he turned her. Her eyes were still an unchanging blue. She was strong and more educated now. She was perfection, almost.

"Because she knows I need you."

"Need me? Whatever for?" She began to calm down.

"There are things about being a vampire I must teach you. That I must do…" he trailed off in wonder, a wicked grin gracing his face.

"Master, I've taught myself all this time. Why now? Why are you so concerned now?"

Alucard let his eyes drifted to the glass in his hands and he gave it a swirl.

"I need you, that's why," he said flat out.

"You're my Master, so I will assist you with what I can, but how can I with this..?" She asked in distress.

"Police Girl, I've been put in a situation. If you drink my blood, I will have to kill you. Or, Sir Integra must die. I want you to drink my blood, though."

Seras thought about it for a minute. She knew that he wouldn't kill her. In all honesty, she didn't think Sir Integra wanted this at all, but she made up her mind.

"I won't do it."

"I will not kill you. You must drink," he stood.

"I can't do it," she looked away.

Alucard began his way across the room hastily, but stopped when he watched Seras' body begin to shudder.

"I'm leaving, Master. I'll leave my mental barriers down for you. I'll be around the house if you need me," she began to walk away.

"Police Girl, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said after her.

She was half way down the hallway, but she still heard him. "I know, Master. I never meant to hurt you either."

The newly built practice field was much nicer than the one before, but Seras didn't feel like practicing. She felt lost.

All that time she wanted to get away because she thought that's what was best, but now she felt a sense of usefulness. The pain was unbearable, but she was developing a strong urge to be near him.

A smile came to her face. "He needs me."

Seras appeared in the library, intent on finding something to teach her how to dissolve into nothing, when she spotted Alucard at a table with books strewn across it.

"Master," she called from beside a distant book shelf.

"I could teach you much faster than a book," he replied without looking up.

"What are you doing here, Master?" She drew closer.

"Keep away, Police Girl. There's no need for you to be in pain," he looked at her now.

Seras' face hardened, but not in anger, confusion.

"Okay, Master, but why are you here?"

Seras tried to look at the material on the pages; however, the print was so small and shielded from her view.

Alucard sighed.

"I'm attempting to find a way to undue this retched curse."

Seras inched closer, feeling only slight jabs inside the under layers of her skin.

"I could help, Master. I've been through the library a few times to figure out how to unlock the abysmal powers," she said cheerfully.

Alucard watched her.

"Why do you continue to draw closer to me, Police Girl?"

Seras stopped and leaned against another bookcase.

"The day after I left I began to get this strange urge, that continues even now, to be near you," she stared at the ceiling.

"Police Girl," Alucard paused.

The blonde vampire looked at him expectantly at first. His face was contorted into a concentrated expression, but she could hear his thoughts now.

"I'd do anything for you, Master. Regardless of this fledgling-ship, and regardless of what you've said about Pip," she declared aloud.

"Then why did you leave?" He snarled. "If you felt the need to be near me; if you're so willing to do anything for me, why did you leave, Police Girl?"

The anger festering inside of Seras' mind was pushing for release and she let him have it.

"Because you hate me!" She announced. "Never once did you try to teach me," she whispered. Bloody tears came to her eyes and she shut them quickly.

"I thought maybe you'd notice if I did things on my own, but never. Not once did you acknowledge me. I felt useless because of it. I left because of you!"

Alucard stood and began making his way toward her.

"I noticed. I just didn't─"

"Stop, Master. You're too close," she whimpered. He halted.

"Police Girl, I wish to hold you in my arms and wipe away your tears, but I can't like this," he clenched his fists.

Seras was taken aback.

"What's gotten into you, Master?"

"The battles are over, Seras. I want my freedom."

"What freedom?"

"You. You are the price of my freedom, Seras Victoria," he began to cackle. "I will have my freedom if it's the last thing I do."

Seras shook her head and began to walk away.

"Whatever, Master. Good luck with your insanity. I'm going to get a blood pack from Walter," she waved him off.

He watched her retreat with a twisted grin plaster on his face. As Seras made her way out of the library she decided that Alucard had lost it, and also noticed how boring it was without missions.

"What's to do?"

A few weeks had gone by and Seras was growing worried about the situation. Sir Integra confirmed Alucard's punishment and clarified that it wouldn't be removed for a very, very long time, although, she didn't elaborate as to why.

Alucard trapped himself in the library every waking moment and something about that troubled Seras because it meant that he was serious about the matter. Her body ached to be near his and she didn't know why.

It was about nine a.m. when he broke through her mental barriers with such desperation that she shot out of her coffin and ran to his room.

She moved close enough to his coffin that it didn't hurt and looked inside. He was obviously asleep, but his voice kept on calling out to her.

"Seras, let me inside your mind," he called.

She was hesitant and something that sparkled around his neck caught her eyes. She fought the pain and moved next to his sleeping form to move his clothing aside. Her rose necklace lined his neck gracefully, giving his pale skin some color.

Delicately, she touched the soft metal and ran her fingers along the chain. It was then that her pain disappeared.

"Seras, I need to be near you. If it doesn't hurt let me in," his voice pleaded in her mind.

With a smile, Seras removed her mental barriers completely and allowed him full access to her head. Her mind became foggy with his being swarming around it painlessly, but one thing was clear to her now. She was his freedom.

Alucard awoke with his mind in Seras' head. He removed himself and opened his eyes to find his little draculina lying on top of him with a hand clasped around something on his neck.

"Of course!" He said aloud. The necklace was given to Integra, from Seras, and then given to him.

"Wake up this instant, Police Girl," he shook her.

"Master, what is it?" She mumbled groggily.

"Sit up, Police Girl," he ordered.

Seras' fingers released the chain as she stretched and sat up. Her body ached painfully and she reached for the necklace again.

Alucard's eyes followed her movements.

"When did you figure this out?" His tone was dangerous. With one hand she rubbed her face and eyes.

"Last night," she admitted.

An evil grin came to Alucard's face and he began to laugh manically. He pulled her small form to his body. Her scent was that of jasmine and the feeling of her body against his made him feel at ease.

"Do you know how to fix us then, Master?" She asked hopefully.

"Take this off," he directed.

"But I want you to have it," she frowned, examining the details of it.

"Police Girl, you understand that you belong to me no matter what, right?"

Seras nodded. "You're my Master."

"No, Police Girl. Once you drink my blood you will no longer be part of my servitude. We will be equals. You will be my Queen."

"But, why?"

"You always asked why I never helped you with being a vampire. This is why. You needed to learn on your own in case I was ever destroyed, but I was watching over you, even if you didn't notice. You're my freedom, Seras. Now take this necklace off."

At first Seras was hesitant and let the information sink in.

"Does that mean this is a cycle of loyalty?" She looked away. He grasped her chin.

"Something like that, my little draculina. Something like that."

Seras sighed heavily and removed the piece of jewelry from her Masters neck. A feeling of relief washed over her.

"Police Girl?"

She clasped the necklace around her own neck and removed herself from the coffin.

"Do you hurt, Police Girl?" He rose too.

"It's fine now, Master. Thank you," she bowed.

"On the contrary, I'm afraid the two of you have just created more problems," the blonde heir to the Helsing thrown announced from the doorway. "Walter, please take Seras to the Church for her execution."

"What?" Everyone in the room asked in dismay.

"I tried to protect both of you by placing the curse on Seras, but now you leave me no choice. From the beginning, Alucard, I knew what you were doing when you turned the girl. I can't let you be free just yet."

Seras looked from Integra to Alucard in confusion. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You just happen to be an innocent bystander that got caught in an unfortunate turn of events, Miss Victoria. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"You can't kill the Police Girl."

"I can, and I shall, or should I say, you will. Walter, take her."

"Seras, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Seras didn't fight against him as he pulled her along.

"Please, Master. Don't," Alucard begged.

"It's too late. You should have let her go, Alucard."

"Seras!"

Cold blue eyes met fiery orange mixed with red, before she disappeared from sight.

The pentagram on his body held him back from going after her.

"Tomorrow at sunset. Prepare yourself, vampire," Integra said coldly, she too exiting the room.

Walter released Seras once they got to the car.

"Seras, you have my deepest apologies."

"No, Walter. Just be quite and do as you're told. I hold nothing against you."

"I've made a place for your friend, Pip. I think you should pay your respects and do what you feel you need to do before you go ahead with this. Will you meet me at the Church tomorrow before sunset?"

Seras looked at him questioningly before a small smile graced her worn features. "Thank you, Walter."

"He's buried in the graveyard on the other side of town. Now, go," he waved her off.

She didn't wait around for him to change his mind. She knew that he was no force to be reckoned with. Disappearing into the night she quickly made her way towards the graveyard. Tomorrow night would be the last night of her undead life.

With the moonlight making a wide path to her dear friend's tombstone, she let her feet gently float across the grass. Her skin was pale, more than usual in the natural lighting, as she sat in front of the white marble headstone.

"It's all over, Pip. I almost can't believe I'm finally going to be…well rested, peacefully, tomorrow, just like you," she laughed with salty tears in her eyes.

"Police Girl," a soft, familiar voice called out to her.

She didn't respond to the being with words, instead, she stood up and faced him. With swift hands she clasped the necklace, which caused her demise, around his thick neck.

"You have no choice in the matter at hand, so take this and remember me."

"This is all my doing, Police Girl."

"You're damn straight this is all your doing! I nearly lost my humanity to become this, this wretched form of existence because of you! You should've let me die that night I tried to kill myself. I'm nothing but a tool to you."

Alucard's eyes glowed in anger.

"I'm the only one of my kind, and you, you were to be the second generation, born ritual, not birth. We're powerful beings of the night. I chose you, Police Girl. Perhaps tool is the correct word, but as it is, you have feelings for me, do you not?" He grasped her chin lightly.

"Enough to not care that I'll die by your hands tomorrow, Master."

"I'm deeply sorry it has to be this way."

"No, you're not. You're sorry that your selfishness is not permitted. That you won't be free. So, I'm sorry that I've once again been nothing but useless to you."

"Stop it," he grabbed her shoulders. "You do not understand. You could save yourself and we could-"

"Let me say goodbye to Pip, Master," she turned her head away from him. Alucard released her with a light nod and watched as she kneeled in front of Pip's grave once more.

"Pip," she whispered. "I lied. I never lost my humanity. I've simply adjusted to new changes my body has gone through. I just wanted you to know that. My humanity will not change. However, with theses bodily changes, I have taken on new responsibilities, and I cannot just ignore them, regardless of my feelings for the people involved. Goodbye my friend and thank you for everything," she finished; unknown knowledge now clear to her.

With a smile, she stood. "I understand, Master. Tonight is not the night though."

"What are you thinking, Police Girl?" He stared down at her.

"In this moonlight, I see the truth, My King. As you stand before me, I see that these lands have always belonged to you. Sir Integral Helsing's father trapped you, locked your powers away, and used you to kill your own kind. Of course, you didn't mind killing them because they were disgraces to our kind. We are the true vampires, but you're trapped. That's why you need me. You don't care about how far I've progressed in my vampiric skills. You don't care about me at all. You care about my life being taken, resulting in your chance at freedom being stolen away from you. These acts of kindness are simply to mislead me. I've tried to fulfill my duty to you as your draculina in the ways that I knew how without losing my human nerve, but in return you must take my life. You have no choice, so I suspect you'll follow through with it," she gazed up at him. "My only regret is falling for your fake charm, for believing you cared."

Alucard was silent as she made her proclamation. He couldn't muster up the anger to yell at her and tell her she was wrong, because she was right about one thing. He had no choice. Integra would use her power over him in order to take her life by forced if needed.

"Police Girl…"

"Until tomorrow, Master," she disappeared into the blackness she brought forth.

He stalked the earth by himself that night. Rage was twisting and turning about inside his mind. 'Is she that stupid? Does she really think I can be saved without her?' He smashed the nearest tombstone into tiny pieces.

Seras made her way back to the Helsing Manor. She had to figure out a way to save him. In her last few days she'd found a few books on spells and bindings, though she'd yet to read through them. Now was her last chance. She picked up a large book on ancient spells before realizing it was not what it appeared to be. Inside was a hollowed space that contained another, smaller book. With curiosity, she opened the small black book to reveal pages hand written in blood.

The first page was dated back to 1800 AD and as she began to read realization hit her…

July 17th, 1800 AD,

England is crawling with prey, though I fear the hunters seek my head to present to their king. God has forsaken his innocent child that he so abruptly turned by the ways of heritage. My mother was a mere human who fell in love with my father, Vlad Dracula. My name, given by him, as Alucard. Many years ago he was killed by the hunters, leaving me to be raised by mother. She was a dear woman; fragile, but also blind to what I would become, just as I was. With a mixture of both genes, without my knowledge prior to my transformation, I adapted well in the world of monsters. From my birth I was condemned. At my 18th birthday ceremony, I transformed into the being I am today, a Vampire. I was unable to fight the desire for blood, slaughtering the entire party, including my beloved, Elizabeth. From that day on, I'll be hunted for the monster I am.

She flipped several pages.

January 26th, 1973,

I did everything in my power to avoid an encounter with the Helsing family's elite hunter for several years now, but I've fallen victim on this day to his spells. Van Helsing has me locked away in a dark dungeon of my own castle. Pentagrams decorate my body, preventing me from causing him and any others harm. I often hear the footsteps of him and his disgusting daughter above me. The sounds of their voices turn my empty stomach. He tells her that he has a secret weapon hidden in the dungeon. I know he speaks of me. He tells her the weapon will protect her in her time of need. I gag at the idea of serving a human being. My age allows me the knowledge needed to free myself, but the chances of the opportunity presenting itself were slim to none. It would take years, maybe decades before I could find someone who would free me. Even then it would take time to allow myself to care about that person, like I had care about Elizabeth. It is possible I will never break these bonds.

Confusion was the first emotion to cross her mind. She skipped to the last few pages in search of an explanation.

April 3rd, 2002,

I've decided on a Queen, finally. Of course she must accept her position as so. Currently, we are unable to see each other. I'm not sure what curse the Helsing heir has placed on us, but I cannot stand not being beside my Seras Victoria. In all of the centuries I have lived, I swore I wouldn't fall in love again, even if it meant breaking the damned spell that Van Helsing had placed on me to keep me here, but I've failed to keep that promise to myself. From the first moment I saw her, her beauty was captivating, even as she lay dying in my arms at the hands of a disgusting and poor excuse of a Vampire. I turned her that night, uncertainty in her dying eyes. That night I saved and took her life. Things were going well after her new birth, but Integra has had me doing her biding with the destruction of rouge vampires. But now that I have the time to spend with her, my dear Seras cries out in pain when I draw too close and I want to explain everything to her so badly that I can barely keep my emotions contained. She has told me she hates me, and it hurts. She feels so neglected, which I am guilty of doing so, but it wasn't because I wanted to, it was truly because I was unable due to my 'duties' as a servant. Though I also wanted her to learn on her own, in case my emotions got the better of me and something were to happen. I denied the feelings I have for her, and in return I think I've lost everything; my chance to be free and my chance to love again. Though I've lost my faith in God, I still pray for her forgiveness…

A stray tear slid down the side of her face at the reality of the situation. It wasn't her, personally, that was his freedom. It was him taking the risk of falling in love with her, and she returning that love. Instantly she dropped the book. "No, Alucard…"

Her hands clenched, drawing blood from the force of her fingernails. "How stupid! I can't free him unless I'm alive. There is no way out of this." She would die tomorrow night, and he would be a prisoner for the rest of his undead life.

She went to the Church in tears. 'I've been so blind,' she yelled at herself. 'So blind and so foolish. Integra has been my deceiver all along. She wanted me to leave the Castle, not because she thought I deserved to be free, but to keep me away from my Master, knowing full well how I feel about; she was keeping me from the truth.' Anger was building inside her body like a flame.

'I had run to get away from him, returned because I tried to kill myself through him, and now I would die because of my own mistakes by him. I was naïve to think someone as powerful as Alucard would bring someone like me into his world without cause, and now I finally realize that the true cause was to bring about a new age of freedom for not only for him, but me as well. He needed someone beside him. He needed a Queen,' she concluded.

She walked the isle to the stage before the statue of Jesus. He had died for his people.

"My Lord, Jesus Christ, I pray," she began. "You frown upon my kind, we shadow walkers, but I beg you, as children who once walked in the light, who walked within your vision, please hear me out. Even as a Vampire, I've served you to the best of my ability and all I ask in return is a solution to this problem."

Daylight poured into the Church in beautiful arrays of color. She felt what she was, dead, turned from the stage and laid down on the closest bench. "Even if you must take what is left of me, God, please free him, for he never had the choice to walk among the shadows, he was born into it," she fell asleep.

"Seras," a voice called out to her.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"Seras, my child."

"Master?" She sat up. "I'm so sorry, Master."

"Listen to me, my child. Only you can do what must be done to save yourself, even if it means taking the life of another. Cruelty can never be justified, for all of the living things, in any shape and form are God's creatures. He does not abandon his children; he leaves them the free will to choose for themselves."

"Who are you?"

"Keep believing, my child, and my son shall take care of you."

Seras woke abruptly to the sound of the wooden church doors bursting open. To her dismay, it was her Master, Walter, and Integra.

"Master," she whispered. She stepped back onto the stage in fear of what was to come as her Master made his way to her. Integra and Walter looked on from the back.

"I'm so sorry, Seras," he took her up by the chin. The cloudy night would hide the emotions swimming in her eyes, but for someone of Alucard's kind, the dark was like light to him. His own eyes were full of sadness and anger. It was almost time. "I really loved you," he said quietly, brushing her hair with his hand. The symbol on each of his hands was glowing blood red. She shook her head at him, pulling his face closer to hers as she did so. "I've come to free you, Master," she whispered. 'Are you ready?' she asked his mind. With a slight tilt of the head he allowed her innocent fangs to bite into flesh for the first time. The taste of his blood was unique; bitter and sweet at the same time. It was aged blood, like the finest of wines, and with every lap she took of it she could feel the power of not only herself, but him unleashing as well.

When she withdrew from his jugular Integra was pointing a gun at her. Seras knew all too well that they were not normal bullets. When the shot was finally fired, a wall of pure black arose to stop it from meeting its target; her chest.

"Kill her right now, Alucard!" Integra shouted. Maniacal laughter filled the room.

"Sir Integral Wingates Helsing," Alucard's voice called out, creepier than normal.

"No! No, she couldn't have! You know your blood is poisoned!" the blonde shouted. Seras' body lay in his arms now, limp and unmoving.

"I'm finished with you and your games, Integra. I've served this family long enough. I shall spare your life, but I will take my leave now with my Queen. Should you wish to pursue us, I may not hesitate to end your life as you've planned to end hers. Do you understand?"

Integra had no other choice really. She had no leverage at this point.

"Go then," she declared, "but promise me you will not take the lives of innocent people, Alucard."

"I will do what I must in order to survive, just like you have," he disappeared into his dark realm with his Queen in tow. His blood was not poisoned. The process was just difficult for Seras' body to withstand. Whatever toxins Integra may have put in his body during his long stay at her stolen castle were always immediately flushed through his systems. His blood shared with another being was the key to unlocking the curse the Helsing family had placed on him. His power was free and so was he.

He was taking her to another estate that he owned in the northern part of England.

"Stay strong, Seras," he encouraged as he drifted through the air like a heavy bog.

"Did I do it, Master? Are we free now?" she asked weakly.

Alucard grinned down at her. "I owe you my life, Seras. From this point on you shall call me Alucard, for we are equals. Do you understand?"

"Alucard," she said slowly. "Where are we going?"

"In my earlier days I spent my life getting wealthy and bought large pieces of land in the north. I have another castle there. It shall be our new home. You should rest for now, my dear. My blood is rather potent."

Seras laughed lightly. "It feels like my insides are being eaten away."

"I'm sorry about that, but can I ask why you decided to give up your entire humanity?"

She laughed harder this time. "Like I said before, you can't give away humanity. My mind is intact, and though I'm unsure if we are soul-less creatures, I do know that in all cases, with the exception of what we need to sustain our life, we have never changed."

Alucard grinned at this. "I can't imagine where I'd be if I hadn't turned you that night."

"You'd be trapped in that awful household still."

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, now let's go home."


End file.
